Forgetfullness?
by Amia1
Summary: This is a fanscript thing that my friend and I started as a joke, and it has grown into a massive joke. it's about Amiiboshi and Suboshi using the forgetfulness leaves on Yui and Miaka, and then taking them away. R & R please!
1. Part 1!

Forgetfullness?

__

Disclaimer: We don't' own FY or the characters, so leave us alone!   


  
**Part 1 **

__

*Yui walks to Miaka's room in the Konan Palace and waits   
by the door, she hears voices and she realizes that   
Miaka is talking to Amiboshi*   
**Miaka:** Soo.... Amiboshi, what brings you here???   
**Ami:** AWWW Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you.   
**Miaka:** Oh…_*disappointed* _well... here I am!!!   
**Ami:** Yeah. Hehehe. I know you're here. Sooo...Miaka do you   
want to come back with me to my village?   
**Miaka:** Oh...well..I'll come to visit but not to stay...   
Can I bring Tamahome? _*irresistible puppy dog eyes*_   
**Ami:** _*looks at her, sighs*_ Okay, I guess so. _*disappointed*_   
**Miaka:** _*jumps up and down*_ Yeahhhhh! Amiboshi you are   
soooo nice! Thank you!   
**Ami:** Yeah I guess I am… _*sighs*_   
_*Yui knocks on the door*_   
**Miaka:** Who is it???   
**Yui:** His high..oops…*changes voice really low* His highness   
wishes to speak with Amiboshi   
**Ami:** He does? Ok....well I guess I'll talk to you later   
Miaka!   
**Miaka:** Bye Amiboshi!  
**Ami:** Bye Miaka! _*walks out the door*_

__

*Yui runs behind a pillar and hides*

****

Yui: Hahaha. Hope you like my joke Miaka!   
**Miaka:** Hmmmm...what should I do now...I know! _*goes to   
backpack and stuffs her face with food* _  
_*Yui walks into Miaka's room*_

****

Yui: How about talk to me? _*sweat drops* _Miaka! You are always stuffing you   
face with food!   
**Miaka: **_*spits out the food*_ YUI! You came! I   
wanted to talk to you so bad! _*runs up to Yui and   
hugs her* _  
**Yui:** Yeah I'm here. Wanna play a game Miaka?   
**Miaka:** Okay! What game? Let's see…there is go fish, old   
maid...   
**Yui:** How about "Try To Get Out Of Tomo's Shin"?  
**Miaka:** I don't think I've played that game before..,  
**Yui:** OH! Trust me you have! _*opens shin*_ KAKAKAKA! _*smiles*_   
I have always wanted to do that.   
**Miaka:** Ahhhhh! I don't like this game! _*gets sucked into shin* _ Let me out Yui!   
Amiiboshi save me!   
_*Amiiboshi hears Miaka's yell for help and runs back to the room*_

****

Yui: _*sees Amiiboshi* _Oh! Hi Amiiboshi!   
**Ami:** Hi Yui! Where's Miaka? _*looks around the room*_ I heard   
her scream…  
**Miaka:** I'm in here! In Tomo's shin!!!   
**Ami:** Oh... Yui could you please let Miaka out?  
**Yui:** Yeah. _*sighs* _ I might as well, she's no fun at jokes anyway. _*opens   
shin*_ There! Are you happy now?   
**Miaka:** Yeah I'm happy now! Thanks! _*runs to Amiboshi and   
hugs him*_   
**Ami:** There you're out now! ACK! DON"T HUG ME YOU   
MORON! _*pushes Miaka away*_   
**Miaka:** _*pouts*_ But why not? I thought you loved me?   
**Ami:** You're my friend. That doesn't mean I love you… I love Yui! _*points to Yui*_  
**Yui:** Really? I thought Suboshi loved me. _*shrugs* _ Oh well..   
_*hugs Amiiboshi*_   
**Ami:** Just kidding! Can't you guys take a joke? _*pushes Yui away*_ I don't love neither of you…SO DON'T HUG AND KISS   
ME!  
**Yui and Miaka:** Okaaaayy…_*both sigh*_   
**Ami:** All right now I got to go check on my brother. Talk   
to both of you later! All right?   
**Yui and Miaka:** Okay, bye!  
**Ami:** Bye! _*walks out the door*_   
*_Miaka sits on the floor, Yui does the same*_  
_*Suboshi walks into the room*_   
**Miaka:** Oh your back so soon Amiboshi? I have a question   
for you…why don't you really love me?   
**Su:** BECAUSE I LOVE LADY YUI DAMMIT!  
**Miaka:** But that is not true Amiboshi!   
**Su:** What the hell do you mean that is not true?!?!?!  
**Miaka:** _*thinks hard* _You're Suboshi! Not Amiiboshi because he wanted me to stay   
with him forever in that village of his and drink the   
juice of the forgetfulness leaves to forget about   
Tamahome and the others! So HAHAHAHA! Take that!   
**Su:** DUHHHH!! Of course I'm Suboshi. You're stupidity   
never ceases to amaze me Miaka. Lady Yui I do love you   
and I want you to know that I truly care about you!   
**Yui:** I know that. But what about Nakago?   
**Miaka:** Forget about him he is a pervert and a jerk butt!  
**Yui:** But he cares about me and we are so much alike!   
**Su:** Forget about him…_*takes the juice of the   
forgetfulness leaves, drinks it and kisses Yui passing   
the juice into her mouth* _  
Yui: uh..uh..uh..*faints*   
**Miaka:** _*hits Suboshi*_ What the hell did you do to Yui, you   
jerk!?!?!   
**Ami:** _*walks into the room*_ Miaka, my brother....what the heck   
is going on here?   
_*Suboshi walks over to his twin and whispers something to   
him*_

__

*Amiiboshi acknowledges what his brother said and approaches   
Miaka*   
**Miaka:** Wha..wha.. what are you doing Amiboshi?? You don't   
have to listen to him he IS younger than you! AHHH!   
leave me alone!   
_*Amiiboshi drinks the juice of the forgetfulness leaves, kisses   
Miaka passing the juice into her mouth* _  
**Miaka:** Am..Am..Amibo..shiiii _*faints*_

****

Su: Why did you do that?   
**Ami:** I'll tell you if you tell me why you did it to Yui.   
**Su:** Well I did it so Yui would forget about Nakago and   
live with me in that town of yours! DUHHH!   
**Ami:** OK! _*smiles*_ good reason! _*hugs Suboshi*_ Your a good   
brother! I did it because I wanted Miaka to forget about   
Tamahome and live with me in Makkon Village too! Wel   
have to change your name. Mine is Kaika! What should   
yours be?   
**Su:** HELL IF I KNOW!   
**Ami:** Well why don't we go to my house, introduce you and   
see if my parents can come up with a name for you! Ok?   
**Su:** All right whatever.


	2. Part 2!

  
**Part 2**

  
**(In the village of Makkon) **

Ami: _*in his house*_ MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!   
_*Mom and Dad comes into the same room as Ami*_

****

Mom: Kaika! You're alive! _*hugs Ami*****_ I'm so happy!   
**Dad:** OH! You brought Miaka with you I see…   
**Ami:** Yeah! hehehe   
_*Suboshi walks into the house with Yui on his shoulder*_   
**Mom:** AHHHH! Kaika it's another you! _*points to Suboshi*_   
**Su:** _*a little pissed off*_ I AM NOT KAIKA!   
**Mom and Dad:** Then who are you? And who is that girl over   
your shoulder dressed like Miaka?   
**Su:** _*looks at Yui*_ Oh! This is Yui! She's Miaka's friend!   
**Ami:** Ummm... this is my twin brother Suboshi. Could you   
please name him?   
**Mom and Dad:** _*sits down* _Hmmmm....   
**Mom:** How about.... Chuka?   
**Su:** What kind of a name is that?!?! I don't wanna be named after a shoe brand! Give me a better one or I'll send my weapons on you!   
**Ami:** _*grabs Suboshi's arm*_ Nonono, Suboshi don't. I   
think it's a good name. Don't you?   
**Sub:** Not really. But if you like it I guess I can live   
with it… _*sighs*_   
**Dad:** Why don't you go lay those girls on the beds and you   
can tell us what is going on while they are still   
asleep.  
**Su and Ami:** All right. _*walk over to the beds and lay the   
girls on it*   
_**Ami:** What should we tell them?   
**Su:** Huh?   
**Ami:** When they wake up?   
**Su**: Hell if I know! 

****

Ami: STOP SAYING THAT DAMMIT! I swear it is your favorite   
saying!  
**Su:** HELL IF I KNOW! HELL IF I KNOW! HELL IF I KNOW!   
**Ami:** _*slaps his twin*_ STOP IT!   
**Su**: but I like saying it!   
**Ami:** Well I'm you're older brother and I say it's   
annoying!   
**Su**: FINEEEE! Geez don't get all pissed off at me!   
_*Amiiboshi and Suboshi walk into the kitchen and tell mom and dad   
their story*_   
**Mom:** Wow! That is interesting. Don't worry though, we won't   
tell them anything about their past! _*smiles*_   
**Ami:** Thanks mom and dad!   
**Su:** Yeah...whatever..._*sighs* _  
**Miaka**: ughhh.... *wakes up*   
**Ami:** Oh she woke up! Come on Chuka!! _*runs to the room with the bed*_   
_*Suboshi follows his brother* _  
**Miaka:** Where the hell am I??   
**Ami:** _*acts surprised*_ Oh! You're up! You're in the village   
of Makkon, I am Kaika and this is my brother Su.. I mean   
Chuka! _*smiles*_   
**Miaka:** _*looks around the room and sees Yui*_ YUI-CHAN!!   
WAKE UP!   
**Yui:** _*wakes up*_ Ugh... my head hurts!   
**Su:** Hey how are you? _*sits down next to Yui*_   
**Yui:** Who are you? Where am I?   
**Su:** I am Chuka and this is my brother   
Kaika. _*points to Ami*_ We found you and your friend when we   
were…out hunting! This is Makkon!   
**Yui:** Oh..._*looks at Miaka* _Hi Miaka!   
**Miaka:** Hi Yui! Where are we?   
**Yui:** Chuka just told us!   
**Miaka:** Ohhh...I thought he was only talking to you...   
**Su:** Actually I was only talking to her but Kaika told you too! What   
is your name?   
**Yui:** I am Yui Hongou and this is my friend Miaka Yuuki!   
_*points to Miaka*_   
**Miaka:** Yup!! _*smiles*_   
**Ami:** Ok. Miaka and Yui…you're in the village of Makkon.   
My name _*touches his chest*_ is Kaika.   
**Su:** and I'm…   
**Miaka:** Chuka!!!   
**Su:** Good. We found you two when we were hunting at the   
bottom of the mountain. Do you have any memory of how   
you got there?   
**Yui:** _*rubs head*_ not really. Do you remember Miaka?   
**Miaka:** Nope not a thing! I barely remember my own name!   
**Yui:** Could I get some ice? My head really hurts!   
**Mom and Dad:** _*walks in the room*_   
**Mom:** You're up! That is wonderful!   
**Dad:** We thought you would never wake up!   
**Mom:** I hope you are doing well.   
**Miaka:** AHHH! Who're you?  
**Yui:** _*hits Miaka on the head*_ I think those are the   
parents.   
**Miaka:** How would you know?   
**Yui:** Hmmmmm...how many reasons should I list?  
**Miaka:** Awww...never mind!   
**Yui:** That's what I thought.   
**Mom:** We are the parents actually. How are you?   
**Dad:** And what are your names?   
**Su: **_*points to Yui*_ That is Yui.   
**Ami:** _*points to Miaka*_ And that is Miaka!   
**Miaka:** Yup! As far as I know I'm okay! But I can't   
remember anything except my name, age, my friend's   
name, and…YEAH!

****

Yui: Me too! but my head hurts really bad…   
**Ami:** _*whispers to Suboshi*_ I think you gave her too much. Her   
head isn't supposed to hurt!   
**Su:** Oops! _*speaks out loud*_ I'll go get some ice _*exits   
the room* _  
**Ami:** Ummm.... I think you should stay here for a while   
your memory back.   
**Mom:** _*whispers to dad*_ But it shouldn't...   
**Dad:** _*whispers back*_ But if it does we can just give them   
more!   
**Mom:** Right! _*speaks aloud*_ Are you hungry? It's about   
dinnertime.   
**Ami:** But we didn't catch anything!   
**Dad:** _*speaks aloud*_ We can have vegetable and fruits   
today. I'll go to the garden and pick some.   
**Ami:** _*grabs dad's arm* _The fruits and vegetables aren't   
ripe in the garden. Why don't you and mom go to the   
market place and buy some?   
**Dad:** But...   
**Mom:** _*grabs dad's arm* _Come on...Let's go!   
**Mom and Dad:** _*exit the house*_

****

Outside

  
**Dad:** We don't have a lot of coins to buy a whole   
meal of vegetables!   
**Mom:** Then let's go hunting for food!   
**Dad:** Okay...let's go get the weapons _*heads back the   
house* _It's been awhile since we've been hunting!   
**Mom:** That's for sure! _*grabs two spears and hands one to   
dad*_ Come on! Hurry up!   
_*Mom and Dad walk into the forest*_

  
**Meanwhile back at the house...**   
**Ami:** I wonder why Chuka is taking so long... Yui, why   
don't you go and check on him?   
**Yui:** Uh...sure! Miaka, I'll be right back. _*leaves to   
kitchen*   
_**Ami:** Miaka, I know we just met but…but...   
**Miaka: **But what?   
**Ami:** I LOVE YOU!   
**Miaka:** _*looks surprised*_ But...but...you just met me!   
**Ami:** Yes! I know that. But I just feel that we're   
supposed to be together forever! 

****

Miaka_: *stands up*_ Now Kaika! Maybe if I get to know   
you, then I might reconsider. But let's just keep it a   
friendship for right now!   
**Ami:** _*turns around*_ Miaka, your right. Until we know each   
other really well, I'll keep my feelings inside.   
**Miaka:** Ok…good choice! _*sits down*_ Now, sit down by me   
so we can talk!   
**Ami:** _*turns around to Miaka*_ Ok… _*sits down* _So, what   
should we talk about first?   
**Miaka:** _*starts to think*_ Hmmm… I don't know. _*jumps up*   
_Hey! What's your favorite food?   
**Ami:** Uhhhh….. *bites lip* I don't know…   
**Miaka:** _*yells in Ami's face* _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T   
KNOW! Everyone has a favorite food!   
**Ami:** _*thinks*_ Hmmm… _*jumps up*_ Uhh…Su…I mean Chuka and   
Yui sure are taking awhile. I'll go check on them!   
_*walks out of the room*_   
**Miaka:** Hey! What did I say?   
_*Amiiboshi walks to the kitchen but stops at the door when he   
hears Su and Yui talking in the kitchen*_   
**Su:** _*looking for something cold for Yui's head*_ Yui…I   
uhh…love you…   
**Yui:** But we just met! Why do you think that you could   
love me?   
**Su:** I just feel like we've met before, like we're supposed   
to be together!   
**Yui:** Yeah, me too. Freaky huh?   
**Su:** Well, I'm glad you took it well.   
**Yui:** You thought I was going to cut your head off or   
something?   
**Su:** Yeah, kind of.   
**Yui:** Oh.   
**Su: **I guess we don't have anything cold for you…sorry.   
**Yui:** Nahhh…it's ok.   
_*Ami comes out*_   
**Ami:** Hey you two! What's taking so long?   
**Su:** Uhhh…   
**Yui:** we couldn't find anything to help my headache.   
**Su & Ami:** HEAD WHAT?   
**Yui:** Uhhh…nothing. Nothing to help my head.   
**Su & Ami:** Ok.


	3. Part 3!

****

Just keep in mind that no, neither of the creators of this story were high or drunk while we typed this…but we may have been very hyper!

Part 3

__

*voices are heard from outside *   
**Voice 1:** Miaka! Amiiboshi! Where are you?   
**Voice 2:** Lady Yui! Suboshi!   
**Su:** _*whispers to Ami*_ Uh Oh…lets keep the girls inside.   
I'll watch them and you take care of Tamahome and Tomo. Ok?   
**Ami:** _*whispers back*_ Ok. Good luck!   
**Su:** _*whispers*_ Good luck! _*speaks aloud*_ Uhhh…Yui and   
Miaka. There are some travelers outside and we're not   
sure if they're dangerous. So Am…I mean Kaika is going   
to talk to them and I'm going to stay here and watch   
you. OK?   
**Miaka:** _*comes in*_ What? I couldn't hear you.   
**Yui, Su, & Ami:** _*sighs*_   
**Yui:** Kaika is going to talk to the travelers and…***blushes* **  
Chuka is going to stay with me… I mean us!   
**Miaka:** _*leans over to Yui and whispers* _Oooooo…I think   
you like someone!   
**Yui:** _*elbows Miaka*_ Shut Up!   
_*Ami leaves*_

****

Miaka: _*says aloud*_ Yui, that hurt don't do that!!! _*rubs   
side*   
_**Yui:** Well, don't say things like that!   
**Su:** _*sweatdrops*_ Ummmm…soo... what do you girls want to   
eat?  
**Miaka:** _*thinks*_ Uhhh… Didn't your mom and dad go out to   
get food?   
**Yui:** Yeah, didn't they?   
**Su:** _*more sweatdrops*_ Oh yeah, well, why don't you just   
tell me? Then when they get back, I can tell them what   
you want!   
**Miaka:** Ok! I want chicken wings and... oops you guys   
don't have that here...What do you have here?   
**Su:** I know for sure we have rice and vegetables,   
but that is all I know we have.   
**Yui:** Oh we'll take that. We don't want your parents to   
have to go out of your way for us.   
**Su:** Well if it was just you I'm sure...   
**Tamahome:** _*bursts through the door*_ MIAKA!!!! OH THANK   
SUZAKU I FOUND YOU AT LAST!!! _*hugs Miaka*_   
**Ami:** _*runs in*_ I uhhh…it didn't work.   
**Miaka:** who the hell are you go away!!!   
**Tamahome: **_*looks suprised*_ Mi...Mi...Miaka but???   
**Miaka:** Don't Miaka me I have no clue who you are!   
**Su:** Uhh…._*whispers to Amii* _Where's Tomo? We have to   
figure out away to get Tamahome to leave.   
**Ami:** _*whispers back*_ Tomo's…uhh…I don't know where he is.   
But now that Tama-butt has seen Miaka I doubt he'll   
leave…

__

*Tomo comes in*   
**Tomo:** Ah! Lady Yui, Nakago sent me to look for you. Come   
let us go meet him.   
**Yui:** Who are you people we don't know you so stop it!   
_*takes Miaka by the hand and drags her out the door, Miaka   
finally catches on and runs with her*_   
**Ami:** NO MIAKA! _*runs out the door*_   
**Su:** YUI COME BACK! _*runs out the door*_   
**Tomo:** _*Looks outside, then to Tamahome* _Hmmmm? _*smiles* _  
Ahhh….kakakaka….   
**Tamahome:** _*looks outside, then to Tomo*_ Yikes! _*bites   
lip*_ Uhh….Hey! Your Tomo!   
**Tomo:** _*nods*_ Yes I am! _*moves closer to Tamahome*_ Have   
you ever known how attractive you are?   
**Tamahome:** _*jumps away*_ Wha? What do you mean?   
**Tomo:** Ohhh, you know_…*moves closer, runs his finger down   
Tamahome's chest*_ You look better than…Nakago.   
**Tamahome:** _*grabs Tomo's hand, starts to break his hand,   
then lets go*_ I uhh, I'm going to look for Miaka and   
Yui! _*runs away*_   
**Tomo:** Hmmmm….I could catch him in my shin, and he can live   
in that forever! _*smiles evily*_ Kakakaka…_*runs   
outside after Tamahome*_

  
**Outside...**   
**Yui:** _*runs out of the village, stops*_ Hmmmm…   
**Miaka:** _*gets out of Yui's grip, shakes arm*_ Owww…..Where   
should we hide from those creepy guys?   
**Yui:** I don't know! _*hears Su and Ami getting closer*_   
Uhh_…*looks to a cave*_ Ahh!!! Come on Miaka! We can   
hide in there! _*runs*_   
**Miaka:** Ok! _*runs after Yui* _Wait for me!   
**Yui: **Hurry up Miaka!   
**Miaka:** _*trips on a her shoe laces*_ Ahhh!!! _*screams*_   
**Yui:** _*sighs*_ Don't be so obvious!

****

Miaka: Well sorry I was born, Yui-chan   
**Yui:** Be quiet! Before they find us!!


	4. Part 4!

****

Part 4

*Warning! There IS massive violence in this (ok maybe not MASSIVE, but there IS a death…), so if you don't like that stuff, don't read!*

  
**AFTER A WHILE...**

__

*Yui peeks her head out of the cave. She sees Ami and Su*   
**Yui:** CHUKA! KIAKA! We're over here! Just don't let   
those creeps follow you!   
_*Ami and Su approach the cave*_   
**Ami:** Geez, why did you guys run away?   
**Miaka:** You would too if you had those creepy people   
following you!   
**Su:** Well, I'm glad we found you. Let's be quiet before they find us! 

LATER

Miaka: I can't be quiet for this long!  
**Yui:** shut up!   
**Su:** yeah shut up!   
**Ami:** _*goes over to Miaka* _If you feel like talking   
we can go to the back of the cave.   
**Miaka:** Okay! _*looks at Yui*_ Don't you dare say anything!   
**Yui:** _*acts innocent*_ I didn't say anything I didn't even   
imply that I was going to say something! Geeez! Don't   
get all crabby!   
**Miaka:** Grrrrr…just stop okay? truce?   
**Yui:** Truce! 

  
**On the path to the cave…**  
**Tama:** Quit following me damnit!   
**Tomo:** Who said I was following you? I am following Auboshi   
and Amiiboshi to find lady Yui!   
**Tama:** Oh! really I thought you were stalking me cuz you   
love me!   
**Tomo:** _*to self*_ actually I was... but oh well I like to   
tease the people I love! _*aloud*_ Shut up you Suzaku   
freak!   
**Tama:** _*turns around to face Tomo, the ogre sign on his   
forehead glowing*_ YOU SERIYUU GAY FREAK BOY! YOU AND   
YOUR STUPID "SHIN" ARE GOING DOWN! _*blasts Tomo with a   
ki ball* _ARGHHHHHH!!! _*he misses*_

****

Tama: Damn! _*starts to charge up another ball* _Hmmm…   
_*stops the charging, the sign dissapears*_ Uhh, Tomo?   
**Tomo:** _*smiles*_ Yes my love?   
**Tama:** _*thinks*_ How I wish Tasuki was here. _*aloud*_   
Why don't we go find Miaka and Yui first, THEN we can uhh…   
_*shivers*_ Get it…on…   
**Tomo:** Oh Tamahome, your so funny! _*takes out shin, walks   
to Tamahome*_ I don't think that'll work, besides, I don't   
like Nakago anymore. _*smiles evily, touches Tamahome's   
forehead*_ I want YOU!   
**Tama:** _*shakes head* _Yuck! Get away from me you jerk!   
How could I like you? You're a…a man!   
**Tomo:** _*sighs*_ I see, hmm…I will just have to kill you   
know, because if I can't have you, NOBODY CAN! _*opens   
shin*_ Hahaha, oops, I mean kakaka…   
**Tama:** Stop laughing that way! _*starts to get sucked   
in*_ AHHHH! Miaka! Yui! Heeeeelllpppp… _*dissapeared* _  
**Tomo:** Kakaka, Tamahome. You won't remember anything in this   
fake world I put you in! _*smiles as he puts shin in his   
pocket*_ I love you my little shin!   
**Tama:** _*from inside the shin, his voice is faint*_   
Miaka…   
**Tomo:** _*giggles to himself*_ I'll turn back into my real self and destroy you Tamahome! 

****

Inside the cave…   
**Miaka:** Come on Kaika, lets go talk in the back, lets leave   
little miss "I can't talk" and her "boyfriend" alone!   
**Yui:** _*shoots a "I'm gonna kill you" look towards Miaka* _  
Yeah, leave me and Chuka alone. While your back there, why   
don't you see if you can find something to eat?   
**Ami:** That's a good idea, come on Miaka! _*grabs Miaka's   
arm_* I can play something on my flute for you!   
**Miaka:** _*blushes*_ Uhh…Ok! But you two can find food for   
yourselves! Bye! _*runs to the back with Amii*_   
**Su:** Bye Amii…Kaika! _*looks to Yui* _So, what do you want to   
talk about?   
**Yui:** _*sits down, Su follows, rubs head*_ Hmmm…I don't know.   
Are we going to stay in this cave all night? It's   
already…_*looks out side to the sky* _I estimate…7:30.   
**Su:** What? I think we better stay her all night just to be   
safe from those freaks.   
**Yui:** Yeah, your right Chuka. I'm surprised that they're   
not out here looking for us yet. Maybe they gave up?   
**Su:** _*mumbles*_ Yeah but that's not like Tamahome…   
**Yui:** What? Tamahome? Who's that?   
**Su:** _*sighs*_ No one. Should we go look for something to   
eat?   
**Yui:** I don't think that's safe. _*looks outside again*_   
There's your mom and dad!   
**Su:** And they have food! _*yells outside*_ Mom! Dad! Come   
into the cave!   
**Mom and Dad:** _*walks into the cave*_ Hmm? Having a little   
campout? Sounds fun!   
**Yui:** Not really, we're hiding from people looking for   
Miaka and I.   
**Su:** _*stands up*_ Uhhh…mom…_*whispers into her ear* _Its   
Tama-freak and Tomo… _*speaks aloud*_ I'll go get Am…Kaika   
and Miaka, then we can eat!   
**Yui:** Good idea, I'll come with you! 

****

In shin…   
**Tamahome:** _*wakes up in his house*_ Huh? Where am I?   
Miak…

****

Tomo: _*walks in*_ Oh your up Tamahome!   
**Tamahome:** _*rubs head*_ Have I seen you before? Is Tamahome   
my name?   
**Tomo:** No you haven't seen me, and yes your name is   
Tamahome.   
**Tama:** _*gazes at the black buns with blue ribbon keeping   
them together*_ Those look familer, are you sure we haven't   
met before?   
**Tomo:** _*sighs*_ Yes, I'm very sure Tama-kins. Are you hungry?   
I made lunch.   
**Tama:** Well, I'm not very hungry. I'm just tired.   
**Tomo:** _*smiles evily and yawns* _Yeah. I am too, probably from   
all the cooking I did just for you…_*climbs on to bed with   
Tama and thinks* _Hopfully this method will work with   
Tamahome…  
**Tama:** _*curls up in bed, doesn't notice that Tomo is in bed   
with him*_ Goodnight…maybe I'll eat something when   
I wake…   
**Tomo:** But you'll be dead before you wake…kakaka…   
**Tama:** _*sits up and looks to Tomo*_ What? I know that laugh,   
and what about me being dead?   
**Tomo:** _*smiles, make-up appears on face, takes out butcher   
knife* _I was talking about…YOU BEING DEAD RIGHT NOW!   
_*jumps on Tama, laughs in his face*_ kakaka…   
**Tama:** _*memory comes back*_ Wha…Tomo! _*tries to push Tomo   
off, but doesn't suceed*_ Get off me!   
**Tomo:** Like I said Tama-hottie, if I can't have you, no one   
can!   
**Tama:** Why don't you turn back into a man Tomo? Or are you   
more comfortable in you female form? Huh?   
**Tomo:** _*frowns, crown apears, hair changes, costume appears*_   
Like this? Say your last words soon Tama-jerk, you end is   
near…kakaka…   
**Tama:** _*looks at Tomo's chest, shakes head* _But…you still   
got those!   
**Tomo:** _*looks down at herself*_ Who said I never had them!   
**Tama:** _*while Tomo is busy studying him…er…herself Tama   
tries to wiggle himself from underneath her*_ Uhh…ewww…_*shudders* _ahhh…finally, some fresh air! _*he gets out but talks a little too loud_*   
**Tomo:** _*looks for Tama and finds that he has gotten out from   
under hi…herself, grunts, looks to left*_ Aha! That's where   
you got to Tamahome! _*jumps of the bed, shrieks as she   
runs after Tama*_ Come back Tamahome! I'll cook you   
something you'll never forget!   
**Tama:** _*Runs out of the bedroom, out to the yard*_ Tomo! Get   
away from me you freak! _*stumbles on a rock*_   
**Tomi:** My name is Tomi! And I'm Tomo's twin sister! _*sees Tama on the ground, smiles*_ kakaka, Tamahome, you've made a fatal mistake, that little   
rock has just killed you! _*dives onto the ground, Tama   
tries get up to run, but the knife stabs into his leg*_   
**Tama:** AHH!!! _*looks to his leg, tries to reach for it*_ How   
could you???   
**Tomi:** Easy, I just jabbed this knife into your leg, don't   
you know anything Tama-cutie?_ *pulls the knife down his leg to his ankel* _I hope Miaka likes this main course, I'm sure they made things like this in her world!   
**Tama:** _*screams in pain*_ Ahhh!!!   
**Tomi:** _*pulls out knife, flips Tama over_* Tamahome…you'd   
have been the perfect boyfriend…we could've taken over the world, but NO! You had to like Miaka! What does she have that I don't? _*starts to cry*_   
**Tama:** She…Miaka…loves me…and…she's…an…actual…female…  
**Tomi:** WHAT??? _*hair stretches and picks Tama up*_ I AM a female! I'm Tomo's twin sister!

****

Tama: Then…why were you…acting…like Tomo?  
**Tomi:** Because nobody knows Tomi! Tomo's the famous one, not me! But now, I shall end the love between you and MIAKA! DIE! _*takes knife out and stabs   
Tama in the chest, Tama screams* _You brought this on your   
self! I offered you everything you could've wanted! _*Tama   
starts to cry*_   
**Tama:** _*spits out blood*_ No… _*looks to sky*_   
Goo…goodbye…Mi..Mia… _*dies*_

****

Back into the Book world…  
**Tomi:** _*closes her shin*_ Tamahome_…*looks to the ground at   
Tamahome*_ Goodbye…  
_*Tomi thinks for a moment and smiles*_

****

Tomi: KA KA KA! Poor Tamahome....I have something planned   
for you so don't say good bye to your precious Miaka   
yet!!!   
_*Tomi cuts up Tamahome and grills him, grabs 6 flour tortillas adds lettuce cheese   
and Tamahome pieces, puts in microwave, waits for 10   
seconds.......... grabs the tortillas and wraps them up   
and heads to find Miaka and the others.*_   
**Tomi:** This is a fool proof plan. KA KA KA I can't   
wait to see Miaka eat her beloved Tamahome!!! That's what   
he gets for not loving me in exchange!! ka ka ka…_*coughs*_


End file.
